The Geo Life/Transcript
This is a transcript for the Geo TV episode "The Geo Life". Act 1 * (Geo, Rico and Eis are watching TV) * Guy on TV: You couldn't handle it, could you? You just had to break everything, honey. You're ruining my life! * Lady on TV: Brad, please forgive me! Noooooo! * Geo: Another life, another hangout. * Rico: Speaking of, Geo Guy, ya' ready for the big day tomorrow, despite us still going to school? * Geo: Hell yeah, Rico! I'm not lying around to just chill. I'm ready for manhood to come. 13 birthdays, and I'm ready for manhood. You ready for manhood, Eis? * Eis: Well, GG, that would calculate between 99.9% of fun and 1.0% boredom. It would take that much effort to make our 12-year old stuff lives complete. * Rico: Wait, is it even physically a good thing? * Geo: Positive. Imagine if you're a lumberjack... * Rico: Well... * Geo: (cont.) ...and have all of that golden flapjacks! * Rico: Deal! * Pancake Guy: (disappointed) And to think that I'm the best at delivering waffles. * (TV turns on; static; title comes in) * Geo: Welcome to the world of sex and violence. * (theme song plays) * (At the Really Real Rainforest...) * Geo: I can't wait to make my dreams a reality! * Rico: Mmmm, I can't wait for my 'jacks! * Eis: I hope so. Besides, I'm hungry, too. * Geo: Good thing I got my beans--the fruit that helps you toot. (toot) * Rico: I was told there would be marshmallows. Marshmallows? Where are you? * Geo: I have those too. (cut to bushes) The wilderness is a man's country, boys, so watch out for the wildest animals. Look, there's one now! * Rico: Oh, mercy. (looks at penguin) I think that one loves me. * Eis: It's just a penguin, Rico. * Rico: Who's lost in the wild! * Geo: Yeah, penguins can't be in the wild. They should be in snow. Like Antarctica! * Rico: I'm gonna call him Woozy! * (nighttime) * Eis: (shivering) Dammit, where's the shelter? * Rico: (petting Woozy) We got a fire. What else do we need? * Geo: Folks, have I got something for you. * Eis: Shelter? * Geo: That, and the story of how we met Mr. God on the first day of school. * Eis and Rico: Mr. who? * Geo: Remember, that immortal son of Him from Above? (Eis and Rico look confused) The one that everybody will remember? (Eis and Rico still look confused. Geo sighs) God? * Eis and Rico: Oh yeah. * Geo: I remember like it was yesterday. But it's not. (flashback; Geo is at school) Thanks for the ride to school on the first day, dad. School buses aren't always normal for me. * Tom: Don't mention it. * Geo: Alright, Geo Guy, don't blow it. You got humiliated last time, so keep your cool. (takes a deep breath) Let's do this. * (He walks to school as Working for the Weekend by Loverboy plays) * Lioose: Oh, Geo! Hi, Geo! * Geo: What's up, Lioose? * Science teacher: Mr. Edward, I'm not paying you to watch students! * Lioose: Sorry! * Geo: Hey, Rico! Hey, Eis! * Eis and Rico: GG! * Geo: How are my two peeps doin'? * Rico: Oh, it's a blast! We doing the school's eating contest. But we'll remember Marty. He's unlucky last year, and he's homeschooled. * Marty: Ooooh...I can still taste the fish. * Geo Girl: Hi, Geo. Hi, Eis. Hi, Rico. You guys ready for the competition? * Geo: (jaw drops) * Eis: Of course! * Rico: I can't wait! * Geo: Good, because it starts at 12:00 pm! * (12:00 pm. Geo and three other guys are competing) * Announcer: Alright, I want a clear competition, ya hear? No cheating. * Geo: I never cheat. * Announcer: And the winner gets free delicious for every school year! * Geo: I was hoping you would say that. * (Competition begins; then ends. Geo won!) * Announcer: And the Winner is...Conner! * Rico: Geo, you won, man! Geo? * (Geo is rendered unconscious) * Eis: Oh my god! Geo is dead! * Rico: Oh... * Voice: No, he's not! * Rico: ...mercy? * (Clouds show up; we reveal that the voice is Mr. God) * Eis: Oh...my...God! * Mr. God: Exactly! Name's Mr. God, Son of God. Don't wear it out. And I'm here to make the three of you immortal. * Rico: Immortality is neat. Does it also mean we can't get bumps or bruises...or get hurt overall? Oh, and also give us bottomless stomachs, so that we wouldn't be like Marty? * Marty: I wish I'' had a bottomless stomach. * '''Mr. God:' That, and also heal your friend. (Makes Geo Guy, Rico, and Eis immortal) * Geo: Whoa. Thanks...Double WHOA! Who the heck is that? * Mr. God: Mr. God, Son of God. Don't wear it out. And I'm not from Hell. Also, I don't want to talk to him. I'm here to give all of Geoville safety! * Geo: This is awesome! We have a guardian now, and he'll guide our every whim! We'll go from zeroes to heroes. * Eis and Rico: Right on! Category:Transcripts